Star Struck Halo
by Dragon-Tom
Summary: A story of a Series I SPARTAN and his encounters with the Sangheli race. In the midst of a battle he puts his life on the line to save a member of the enemy race. What will become of this lone warrior? Star Struck Halo
1. Chapter 1

Location: High Charity: Habitation Area

Date: July 21, 2558

A day like no other was unfolding on civilian habitat level of the Covenant's capital. The artificial wind howled, blowing the dust and debris from the pock-marked field that had once been a glorious garden. The Covenant army was fighting back one of the rarest things ever seen. A human UNSC boarding party. This party had one thing that no one had ever expected, a SPARTAN, but this was no regular SPARTAN. He was a Series I SPARTAN. A member of the long since disbanded project, this lone fighter had been found free floating in space in a semi-intact cryostasis tube with a small solar generator. The pod had been ejected when a stellar class cruiser had come under fire, and could no longer assure the safety of its crew or its cargo. At this time, the cruiser had ejected its cargo, and all crew on board. Now this man has been awaked by a group of marines and ODST's from the ship he had been being transported on.

On the field, the marines and ODST's were pushing forward, trying to capture as much of the sacred city as possible as they awaited the arrival of their comrades in arms aboard a newly constructed and near completely pirated ship that resembled a Covenant capitol ship. During the fight, the SPARTAN had been fighting well, holding his ground and helping the men push back the Covenant troops. With each foot they gained, the soldiers grew happier and had begun to aim more recklessly. Amongst the Covenant troops, females and their children with running in terror trying to escape the battle that was engulfing what had once been a place of serenity and safety. Soon the SPARTAN saw something in the corner of one area, a female elite who had been forced into a corner of what had once been a twelve foot tall walled area of the garden. The marines who he had been fighting alongside had not realized this, and had thrown a fragmentation grenade. This was one of the most powerful handheld weapons at any soldiers dispense, and was capable of sending shrapnel and a wave of heat in about a five yard radius. Unfortunately for this female, she was well within that five yard radius. At this sight, the SPARTAN was split. He knew the Covenant and all species of their alliance were aiming to end his life, and the lives of his fellow soldiers. But as any good soldier knows, there are rules to war. These rules forbade harming non-combatants let alone women and children. With only a few moments left, the SPARTAN did the only thing he could think of to help the trapped elite. He put his body in the way of the explosion, and hoped his shields and armor would absorb enough of the blast that they would both survive this encounter. As the grenade exploded no more than a mere two feet from him, the only thing he could think of was why he was doing this. It was in this moment he flashed back to a memory that seemed so unimportant at the time that he had almost entirely forgotten it. The memory was of his training, the year had been 2548, two years after he had been forced into the original SPARTAN program. He had been paired with two other children at the age of 6. This three member team was to be tutored by a veteran of a war which had broken nearly all of the conventional rules of war. This war had been the Third World War. In this war, no one had been left unscathed. Man, woman and child alike had been slaughtered as humanity waged its largest war against itself. This war had erupted over the simplest of all things, religion. The veteran who had taught this SPARTAN had always spoken of what he had done in this war. He spoke of the savagery's and the atrocities he and his fellows had committed. He had taught this most likely soon to be dead soldier that no matter what, above all else he should strive to serve and protect. Civilians should never have to become involved in a war no matter what the reasons. It was then he realized why he was doing this. Now he only hoped he could uphold the teachings of his tutor. With this final thought he snapped back to reality, and saw the yellow flames of the explosive within the grenade approaching him. Shields, armor, padding all gave wave to the immense power of this single item no larger than a grape fruit. And it was at this moment that he heard a scream unlike any other as the female elite behind him cowered trying to use his armored body as a shield. With that, the SPARTAN blacked out.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry if it seems a bit jumbled. My first piece :P . Been proof reading it for a few days trying to get it all right. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Medic!

Location: High Charity: Habitation Garden

Date: July, 21, 2558

It took her a few moments for the initial shock to dissipate. She was trapped in a corner with a fire-fight so very close she could smell the plasma burning into its targets. Now she had one of the humans round weapons laying mere four feet from her. As she stared awaiting the inevitable, a dark shadow engulfed her narrowed field of vision. The shadow belonged to a creature standing nearly six and a half feet tall. This creature walked on the flats of his feet. Had she more time and could think clearly, she would have realized that this creature was a human. But not just any human, a one ton monstrosity of technology and flesh. A SPARTAN would have been the proper name, but to the covenant it would have been called a "Demon".

The figure in front of the lone Sangheli crossed its arms appearing to be bracing for something. She soon realized what it was bracing for as she saw the bright orange glow of the object on the ground as it began to send shrapnel outwards. At this sight she screamed as loud as her lungs and vocal cords could handle. Within moments the figure in front of her was bathed in a golden glow, and began to be pushed back by the force of the explosion.

It seemed like eons before the glow began to dissipate. The heat of the explosion had reached her and left several blisters on the exposed backsides of her hands and forearms. Now she saw the large creature begin to move forward. But he was not moving of his own accord. Gravity had taken over and it seemed the giant was not even attempting to fight the pull. As reality started to set in for the Sangheli, she realized that the creature had just saved her life by buffeting the blast and all the heat with is own body. Beginning to think clearly now, she leapt forward to catch the giant before it hit the ground. As she held the creature mere inches off the ground she was beginning to feel the excruciating pain of her muscles straining to hold it up, and the heat still dissipating off its armor as it added to the blisters on her arms and hands.

Even now as her sense of logic was returning, she realized that the creature was seriously injured. Its armor had been melted to reveal its delicate pink skin which was now covered in massive blisters and a red liquid that seemed to be pouring from a shrapnel wound in its chest. Slowly she recalled what this fluid was. It was blood, human blood at that! " A human? ", she said to herself in a low whisper. " A human risked its life to save me, a member of the opposing side? ". With this thought she knew there was something different about this human. This human had risked its own life to save her. She had studied that human culture for many years at the academy on Sanghelios. Lives were one of the most important things to these creatures. They never sacrificed themselves for anything unless it was important to them.

Confused as she was, she knew that the human needed medical help. Knowing she could not simply walk up to the other humans and beg for help, she tried to think of a way to get the attention this injured human would need. As if by a miracle of the prophets themselves she saw a gardener's hover-barrel laying a few yards away, its grav-lift drive still intact. She had used these for many years while helping to construct the very garden this fight was taking place in. Turning the grav-lift drive on she pushed the cart to the injured human, and lifted him into the barrel portion of the cart with the last of her strength. Looking around for a safe place to hide, she saw a small building that had once been the gardeners shed. Quickly she pushed the hovering cart forward almost galloping to the building. As the cart approached the automated doors opened and revealed a small single room with glow strips attached to the ceiling and wall. Turning off the grav-lift drive on the hover-barrel, it began to descend and slowly rested flat on the floor. Once the hover-barrel had come to rest safely, she pulled the human out and layed him as best as possible on the floor as she could.

Even now she knew that it was critical that she find help for the human or else he may not last much longer. Running out the doors, she looked around hopping to find a medic or at least a medical kit, but to no avail. But she did notice a Kig-yar shield and an honor blade lying on the ground. Seeing these two items she began to devise a plan that would hopefully help her to repay the human for his sacrifice, and allow her to live.

**Hope you all enjoy this installment to Star Struck Halo! I thank you all for your reviews, and I've made a few attempts to improve my paragraph structure. Thank you all for reading!**

**-Dragon-Tom**


	3. Awkward Introductions

Location: High Charity: Habitation Garden

Date: July 21, 2558

As she began to draw closer to the marine encampment she activated the shield and sword she had found earlier. Preparing herself for any possible confrontation she would encounter once inside. Her objectives she decided were to either capture a medic or obtain a medical kit and help the injured human. Wondering what type of defenses the small camp had, she approached slowly and apprehensively. When she was close enough to smell the fumes from the pitifully small gasoline powered generator that was powering the lights and monitors inside the humans medical tent.

Approaching the rear of the tent she saw a small slit with only one person sitting beyond it. This person was wearing a white human medical corps outfit. Knowing perfectly well that she could not just approach the human directly she reached down to grab a rock and threw it against the outside of the tent hoping it would lure the medic outside.

"What was that?" the medic mumbled to himself as he approached the opening in the tent.

Little did the medic know that waiting outside was an armed Sangheli. At this site he nearly wet himself as he saw the alien waiting for him. When she approached him with the energy sword in hand, he saw his life flashing before his very eyes. But when he realized that he was not dead he decided to look and see what was happening. Feeling a slight tug on his arm he was astonished to find himself alive and being pulled across the garden towards a small shack. The medic noticed that the petite Sangheli had snatched a medical kit, and was not making any threatening movements.

When they had reached the doors to the shed, the Elite pointed inside while shoving the medical kit into the human's chest. Taking a few seconds to register exactly what was going on, he grabbed hold of the kit and began to walk towards the door. As he approached it, the doors silently as if by some unnoticed command slid open revealing a wounded SPARTAN lying on the floor with a pool of blood forming next to him. With a quick glance back at the Elite, the medic ran to the wounded SPARTAN and began unpacking tools and bandages as quickly as he could.

Standing just outside the door to the shed, trying to make it seem as unimportant as possible she paced back and forth while she waited for the medic to complete his job. Eventually the medic emerged from the shed and looked at the Elite. He saw blisters running from her hands to her elbows. They seemed to be in the shape of a piece of armor, but what type he was not sure. He reached into what was left from the medical kit, and pulled out two large rolls of gauze bandages and burn cream. Motioning for her to put her arms out, he began to apply the cream and then wound the bandages around her arms and hands.

"I don't know if you can understand me," the medic said while looking the alien in the face, "but I must say I'm surprised that you seem to care so much for us humans."

The medic was even more surprised when he looked at the Sangheli's face again, and she seemed to be blushing. He couldn't believe his eyes at this sight. He blinked several times thinking he was seeing things. Finally he looked again, and he was sure that this was no trick of the mind.

She felt a heat in her face, and by the medic's look, he had noticed. Looking at the ground she began to think back to her years at the academy on her home world. She had studied not only the humans' culture, but their seemingly simple vocabulary. Knowing that she had to confront this and try to explain to the human why she was doing all this she began trying to put together her sentences as carefully and correctly as possible.

"H-h-he risk-ed his life. He risked his own life to save me…" she said clicking her mandibles as she spoke nervously. "I don't know why he did it but he protected me from the explosion of one of your round weapons."

The medic nearly passed out right there after hearing those words. He looked directly at her, in such awe that he had just heard her speak the English language near flawlessly! It was almost as if someone had punched him in the gut without any reason. As the medic recovered from the shock he began to stammer a little.

"He sav-v-ved you?" the medic said still seeming ready to drop to the ground at any moment. "And the round weapon? You mean a grenade?"

Looking back at the medic now she spoke, "Yes, he leapt in front of me and used his body to buffet the explosion."

With a final look of awe he told her, "He'll be fine in a few hours. It's only a minor amount of blood loss.", now looking at her he said, "And from what little I know about Elite biology, you should be alright and I think it would be best if we all waited inside until the big guy's conscious, then we can all figure out what to do from here…"

**Hope you enjoy installment 3. Trying to incorporate as many of the opinions and reviews from all of you as I can. Till the next update, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon**

**(Just a little side note here.**** Vista + Office 2007 are so slow! I think I'm ****gonna**** format my hard drive and revert to XP myself. And I just bought this thing…)**


	4. Party Time?

Location: High Charity: Habitation Garden

Date: July 21, 2558

With a deep moan and much twitching the SPARTAN appeared to be regaining consciousness. As the giant awoke he blinked his eyes several times. The lighting in the room was sparse and dim, but it was enough to make out two fuzzy figures. One was a medic in his white field uniform, the other a Sangheli with a shield and sword in hand. He tried to stand up but could not. It felt as if his limbs were made of lead.

Noticing the SPARTAN struggling to move, the medic looked somewhat surprised. "I'm amazed you can even move your fingers at the moment mate. I gave you enough morphine to keep a regular human knocked out for a few more hours."

Looking at the medic he decided to state the obvious. "Well I'm no regular human now am I?"

"I guess you're right. Well since you're awake now, I've had some time to get to know your friend here", said the medic gesturing at the Elite standing next to him.

Waving back at the SPARTAN, she appeared to be…blushing? Odd thought the warrior thinking about it. I did save her life come to think of it.

"Well seeing as how you two have gotten a chance to know each other, mind if I introduce myself?" said the SPARTAN trying to sit upright.

"Not at all soldier, though I would suggest not trying to sit-up. You might pull out those nice new stitches I just put in." chuckled the medic looking at the struggling super soldier.

"Well, then you'll have to excuse me. I'm SPARTAN 19, but you can call me Tom." Said the super soldier trying to pull himself up against the wall of the shed.

The medic made a mock salute and introduced himself. "I'm Cal, head of the 149th Medical Corps."

Nodding at the now sitting upright SPARTAN, the Elite introduced herself with a slight bow. "I am Nico'l Amalee."

"This is definitely new to me… An Elite that can speak the English language?" said the now somewhat perplexed Tom.

"Yes, well you see… I really don't know how to explain this." She said grinding her hoof on the floor nervously. "Back on my home world Sanghelios, I was a student at the academy studying human culture and language."

"Alright, well since you two have gotten better acquainted, I don't suppose you'd mind me interjecting," said the medic. "I'm hoping that maybe one of you has managed to figure out that maybe we ought to be trying to think of a way to explain this all to whichever side happens to be right outside those doors at the moment…"

It was that final exchange that silenced the inhabitants of the small shed. They realized now that they would be in for quite a few bumps on their little journey when they left this shed. It seemed quite odd that a group like this could be formed but some things are better left unexplained.

At this time, they started discussing how to get out of the shed. Realizing that Tom would not be able to walk under his own power for the time being, Cal began looking around trying to think of a way to move the super soldier without hurting him.

"Ahem…" said Nico'l as she gestured towards the hover-barrel lying on the ground near Cal.

"Hmm, I guess that would work "was Cal's reply as he sized up the piece of equipment.

"Hello. Do I get a say in this?" was the quizzical reply from the side of the shed.

"Well of course, but I don't think it will matter much if we stay in here without any clue as to what's going on outside." Said Cal.

Nico'l looked back at Tom, and seemed ashamed that she hadn't bothered to ask his opinion first.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? I know I may look like I can do anything, but at the moment I'm having a little trouble getting up…" said Tom.

"Woops! Sorry about that! I forgot you're still medicated" came Cal's surprised reply.

Helping the still heavily medicated SPARTAN to his feet, and laying him in the barrel as comfortable as possible, the odd trio began their little exploit to the garden.

**Well, yet another little installment for all to enjoy! This one is mostly fluff from my point of view, but you do need to get acquainted with the characters eventually, and I see it as a rather convenient point to actually throw some names out for all of you.**

**Dragon**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews and all the suggestions!**


	5. The things nightmares are made of

Location: High Charity: Habitation Area

Date: July 21, 2558

The day had started to fade as the artificial night set in. Blowing a slight wind across the scorched and bruised carcass of what had once been one of the most beautiful gardens in the entire Covenant capital. No movement could be seen on either side of the battlefield. The medical corps tent was torn and shredded. The Covenant barricades had been rent in half. Solid steel ripped clean in two? It seemed unbelievable. Both sides had been destroyed? With only the dimly lit glow strips that dotted the remains of the sidewalks and courtyard paths that had once been an architectural part of the grand garden, the three made their way to both encampments. Searching, scavenging, hoping beyond hope that whoever or whatever remained after the massacre was friendly.

Unbeknownst to the party, High charity had come under attack by a flood colony. The colony had been released by a freak accident when one of the artifacts brought back by the Covenants archeological group had been shattered by a careless marine. Several flood infection forms had escaped from the shattered artifact and quickly killed the marine and his platoon. As the infection spread, it began to feed upon the inhabitants of High Charity. Man, woman, child all became food for the growing plague.

Now sirens sounded throughout the floating city. These sirens had a very special pitch and tone unlike any that had been heard before. The blair of these sirens indicated that something severe was happening.

"By the prophets!" exclaimed Nico'l as she realized what the sirens meant.

"What is it?" called Cal over the wail, hopping that she could hear him.

"The evacuation sirens?! I've been told that these have never even been tested! They are only to be used when High Charity must be abandoned due to a threat so terrible that none of our warriors could repel it…"

With this it became obvious that they needed to escape. Looking around they saw several small white forms approaching across the garden. These creatures were no taller than six inches and looked something like a deformed light bulb that's shape was constantly wriggling. At the sight of these hideous creatures Cal and Nico'l made several wild gestures and tried to show Tom what was approaching them.

Tom struggled against what was left of the morphine that seemed to be tethering him to the ground. As he sat up he took one look at the hideous creatures and made a single word push its way from his lips. "Flood!"

Now pushing as hard as he could, fighting against the medicine he stood and looked at the supplies and weaponry they had scavenged. Rifling through until he found exactly what he'd been hoping for. A pair of shot guns, an assault rifle, and a pair of plasma rifles. Looking at the other two he tried to size up which weapons they might be best with. Finally deciding to just let then have their own pick he held the armful out towards them and gestured for them to choose.

"You know I'm a medic right? I'm not just another soldier." Said Cal trying to get across his conscientious objector status in the UNSC.

"I realize that, but I don't think they're gonna care." Came Tom's reply as he gestured towards the oncoming infection forms.

Finally grabbing an assault rifle Cal took aim at the oncoming forms. Seeing the small creatures explode Cal seemed to be overjoyed at how accurate his aim was. Nico'l was next, taking aim at another small group of flood approaching across the east side of the garden. She hit several with single shot bursts from the two plasma rifles she'd taken, and appeared to be disgusted by the disturbing popping sound they made as the shots hit their marks and the creatures erupted spewing slime and a yellow-green goo across the ground. Last it was Tom's turn; a combat form was approaching swinging its tentacle arms wildly. It was obvious from the stature of this figure that it had once been a marine. It even had the remains of the dead marine's tattered outfit stretched across its utterly repulsive form. At this appalling image, the only thing that seemed to be running through his mind was that this had been what he was fighting to prevent. He had known this marine. His name tag clearly displayed he read it aloud.

"Lt. J. Avarista…" he mumbled staring at the creature as it tottered closer.

Waiting for the monstrosity to come into range of the shotgun, Tom recalled that Avarista had been a real hotshot. He was one of those guys who always bragged about everything he had. But Avarista had never done anything to deserve a fate like this. Taking aim at the creature's head, he let loose a single shot which split seemed to rend the creature several new orifices where the shot penetrated and pierced through to the other side. The combat form staggered forward another step, and finally collapsed in a heap on the ground. The same yellow-green fluid as the infection forms was now leaking from the gaping holes in what had once been its head.

"So, I don't suppose anyone happens to have a pocket atlas to the nearest bird outta here?" cracked Cal still smiling from his little shooting spree.

"As a matter of fact I do." Replied Nico'l sarcastically.

This little crack made Tom smile. Such an odd little group Tom thought to himself. He made a quick glance at Nico'l who in turn seemed to be blushing again, and turned her head away trying to hide it. He decided to approach her.

When Cal saw this, he decided it was time for a little joke of his own. "Tom and Nico'l sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he spoke loudly and clearly in a musical tone.

Turning to see this Tom was blushing himself now, and was almost ready to hit Cal with his shotgun. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something lurking in the shadows. It was smaller than a human, but appeared far larger than a flood infection spore. He motioned for Cal and Nico'l to look in the direction of the movement. As they moved in to confront this potential new threat, they drew their weapons, and poked their heads past the brush. Cal had been no more than an inch or two from the creature hiding in the shadows when it let out a high pitched and terrified screech. Cal dropped his gun and clutched his ears as they rang from the cry. Nico'l recognized this scream. It was a Kig-yar. But what was a Kig-yar doing in the Sangheli habitation area?

Now poking her head in she held turned on the flashlight attachment on one of her guns and saw a small form outlined against the wall. The Kig-yar had been wounded on its left leg. It seemed to be a… plasma burn?! Why would it have been shot with a Covenant weapon? Now curious, she reached in and picked it up pulling it out as delicately as possible. Trying to reassure it that everything would be alright.

" Shush Kig-yar. You are in good company here. " spoke Nico'l in what Tom assumed was a native tongue. " Who are you? And why do you have a plasma burn? " Nico'l said trying to figure out why this poor creature had been shot.

" I'm Yuz of the Kig-yar militia " was the hushed reply from the wounded creature. " I am sorry for screaming, I was so terrified by the sight of the human heretics… "

" I understand your reaction quite well. I had an experience like this earlier today. " Nico'l explained. " Could you tell me how you came to be injured by a plasma weapon? "

" Oh of course! I was involved in the firefight with the human heretics when that disgusting parasite attacked. My squad had decided to flee when they saw them coming. But our battalion leader told us that anyone who attempted to leave the field before the battle was won would be killed by his own gun and sword. I tried to escape, but as I ran I was shot in the leg… I rolled and I've been here ever since, listening as one by one my comrades fell against the parasite. Even the heretics began to fall against them… "

Tom still confused and feeling completely left out since his translator had been destroyed by the grenade blast decided to go check on Cal who was now standing up.

"So Cal, I assume you're nice and awake now" Tom said smugly.

Looking somewhat furious, but knowing if he decided to pick a fight that he would likely lose, he replied "Well I'm damned well not sleeping now am I!"

Now looking back at Tom and Cal, Nico'l spoke to them in English. "This one, he apologizes for the scream." She said gesturing towards Cal. Continuing, "He's been injured by a plasma blast. Can you please help him? He'd be of much use to us if he could walk. He's a militia member. They're supposed to know High Charity inside and out."

"I'll see what I can do…" mumbled Cal, still agitated by Tom's remark.

"Thank you" Nico'l replied.

**Cliff hanger?**** Well, hopefully I proof read this right. I'm amazed at how much longer these chapters are becoming after I've wasted several hours playing halo ****ce****, halo 2, and halo 3.**

**I hope you all enjoy! I'll be aiming to reduce the fluff as much as possible. But I'm quite sure you all know that no story can be just action and gore. There's ****gotta**** be some wise cracking moments, and some little skirmishes between the characters.**

**Dragon**

**  
Tweaked the name of the Kig-yar. (Thanks for the info Wanderer!)  
**


	6. New threads and another smartass

Location: High Charity: Habitation Dome Exit

Date: July 21, 2558

"All set", declared Cal after he had finished bandaging the Kig-yar's leg with what had been left of the medical kit. "Don't any of you go and get yourselves so much as a paper cut now" he said smugly trying to point out Tom's bandages.

"Ok then" came an annoyed reply from Tom. "Let's see about getting out of here in something resembling one piece shall we?"

Yuz took the lead, directing the group towards a large set of double doors with spinning red lights on both sides. The doors had an ominous look to them. It seemed as if fate was trying to rear its ugly head. The doors were marked with large bold lettering. Yellow and black stripes surrounded the letters, forming a large rectangle.

"Alright! Don't even bother translating that shit… I don't really wanna know how screwed we are at the moment!" Cal yelled as he saw the markings.

As the small group approached the large airlock doors that sealed the habitation dome from the main corridors of High Charity something caught their eye. A note had been affixed to the doors. It seemed to be written in English, but appeared rushed as some sections were not entirely readable. Looking at the note carefully, Tom began to read it to the group.

"Anyone who should come this way, beware! We have foolishly released something far worse than the plagues of our fathers!" the note began. "In our attempt to take the habitation area, we destroyed an 'Artifact' releasing those horrible white scavengers. They are at this very moment feeding off our dead, and killing the living." At this point the note was no longer legible save a small line at the bottom. "May God have mercy on us all!"

"Okay, now why is it that ever since I met you two this morning I seem to be getting involved in more deadly escapades than I was ever told could be possible for one man?" Cal said pointedly as he looked at Tom and Nico'l.

"Well, you're gonna enjoy this then" said Tom as he watched a group of small shadows approach across the ground.

"Oh hell! You have honestly gotta be kidding me! How many of these damned things are there?!"

"I don't suppose you read the brochure, but this little pestilence is capable of multiplying… It has three forms combat, infection and carrier." Was Tom's retort.

"Done yet?" Nico'l asked annoyed at the waste of time.

"Hackata!" yelled Yuz as a flood spore approached.

That was all it took to snap everyone back to attention. Grabbing whatever weapons were closest, the group opened fire on the approaching plague. Tom wielding a pair of magnum's shooting anything that didn't look human. Cal taking pot shots with a shotgun. Nico'l still using her plasma rifles. And somehow Yuz had managed to come up with a carbine, and was sniping off as many of the spores as possible as they approached.

When it finally seemed as if the flood onslaught had been ended, Cal was sent to scout around with Yuz, and make sure that nothing else was going to surprise them. This left Nico'l and Tom to talk for a few brief minutes as they waited for the two to return.

"I meant to ask you earlier how I ended up in that shed…" Tom said to Nico'l as they waited.

"Well after you saved me from that device, I was torn to be honest with you." She replied, "All of my years in the academy they taught us that humans were evil. They told us that you were the scourge of the universe. But what you did back in the garden completely confused me. I couldn't understand why you did it, but I did know that you were badly injured…" and she trailed off as she looked down at her hooves. "I grabbed a hover-barrel and pulled you into the shed as quickly as I could. After that I went to try and find a medic or at least a medical kit. Instead I ended up with Cal."

"I've got to say that would explain quite a bit," replied Tom as he thought about the decision Nico'l had faced after his stunt. "I can't say how thankful I am that you helped me Nico'l. "

The last few seconds of their time alone was spent in awkward silence as they awaited the return of Cal and Yuz. This silence was broken though as Cal and Yuz came running around the corner screaming at the top of their lungs. Trying to figure out what was going on Nico'l grabbed Yuz by his collar and tried to hold him in place to ask him what had happened. Cal on the other hand collapsed on the ground panting. After catching his breath Cal started blubbering while trying to explain.

"I… I can't believe what I saw! It's horrible! There's corpses all over the ground. Some of them don't even look like anything I've ever seen before! And the ones that looked normal were being infested!"

"Alright, I definitely think we ought to get the hell out of here," declared Tom.

"Unless someone happens to know how to open those rather large doors," said Cal pointing at the heavy airlock doors.

"Actually, Yuz does," said Nico'l answering Cal. "He said there's a control panel on the right pillar. If you smash it with your gun it should short out the control and the safety system should open the door."

"Well now we're getting somewhere!" Cal stated as he ran over to the pillar and started looking for the console.

It did not take long before Cal found the console, and slammed his shotgun as hard as he could into it. The panel exploded in spray of sparks of black smoke as the electronics were fried. Soon a mechanical grinding sound could be heard, and the large airlock doors began to part revealing the lofty corridors of the enormous capital.

As the odd mix of species left the habitation area, they saw beacons and arrows pointing down corridors towards larger airlock doors. One had been propped open by a severely damaged wraith. Yuz made a gesture at a small doorway a short distance down the corridor, and urged them all to follow. When they entered they saw that it was an armory. There were Elite, Jackal, even grunt and brute weapons and armor lining the walls.

"Huh, well I really did need to find some new clothes." Joked Tom as he looked down at what little remained of his Mjolnir battle armor. "I wonder if any of these happen to have a translator in them," he said sizing himself up with several pieces of armor.

Finally he picked up a pair of shoulder pauldrons and a new chest plate that looked to be the right size for him, and began to swap them out with his old armor. Looking around he saw a small box with two letters emblazed in the top. A.I. Looking at it again to make sure he was not seeing things, he opened the box to reveal a small human data chip. The chip was rectangular. No thicker than a quarter this chip seemed rather flimsily. Hoping it was really an Artificial Intelligence chip he slotted it into the back of helmet. He pulled down his helmet's visor to reveal several thousand lines of code flying across as the program on the chip roared to life. Figuring it would be best not to bring this discovery up until later he pushed his visor back up and turned around to see Cal wearing a blue Elite assault suit and a combat helmet that seemed to be oddly cocked on his head, Yuz who had somehow managed to find a completely brand new suit and helmet and even an energy shield that was deactivated at the moment and last but not least Nico'l wearing a golden Elite battle suit that had two honor blades strapped to it at the hips, and her two plasma rifles belted into place. At the moment she was donning the helmet that went with the suit, and did not notice Tom's surprised stare and open mouth. Finally looking up she realized that he had been gawking at her.

Yuz wasting no time tugged at the arms of his new companions urging them to move. After several tugs Tom turned and looked down to see the creature gesturing towards the heavy door that had earlier been propped open by the damaged wraith. It now appeared that the door was crushing the wraith, severing it in half. Quickly they ran to the door, and one by one slid under. On the other side of the door was a small bay that appeared to have housed multiple phantoms at one point. Running down the line, Cal motioned for the group to follow as he found two phantoms still standing on their pads.

As they approached the first Phantom and a voice came crackling out of the speakers in Tom's helmet. The voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, and they stared as they listened to what it said.

"I wouldn't get on that one if I were you" said the voice tauntingly.

"Who said that?" Asked Cal looking disturbed about the disembodied voice that seemed to be coming from Tom's helmet.

"That would be me" the voice replied. "I am tactical AI 493nt. And I suggest that you of all people SPARTAN concentrate on your radar display."

"Um Tom? Mind explaining where this guy came from?" called Cal, knowing he would be able to harass Tom about this for some time to come.

"Well… umm…, back in the armory I found a box marked AI. I took the chip and slotted it into my helmet…" was his only reply.

Pulling down his visor he quickly looked at the radar display, and saw hundreds of red dots all concentrated in the first Phantom's hold.

"So, you decided to slot a strange chip that none of us knew about, and didn't bother to warn us?" Cal asked, knowing what the reply would be.

"Yes" was the only reply Tom gave Cal. He again wanted to smack Cal with his weapon, but now wasn't the time to try and get him back for this. He'd deal with it later.

"Well, this AI 493nt seems to know what he's talking about. I just looked at the radar… The ship is full of flood. It would have been our deaths had we gone on board."

"Well, thank your new friend, and let's get our asses on something and get the hell out of here!" yelled Cal, thankful that this new AI was already starting to grind into the SPARTAN's nerves.

**New installment for Star Struck Halo.**** I hope you all enjoy this! I'm quite certain you won't be seeing any new faces joining this gang in the future. (I hope! I don't really ****wanna**** try and explain away plot holes by adding new characters ****everytime****… But in this case I needed a way of indicating the threat in the hangar area.**

**AI 493nt Sounds a lot like Agent ****don't**** you think? I guess we'll all just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Dragon**


	7. Religion is a terrible subject

Location: High Charity: Phantom Bay 12

Date: July 22, 2558

Carefully avoiding the first Phantom now, the group focused on getting to the second before any of the flood could find them. As they approached the second a new problem became evident. Who could fly a Phantom? As far as they knew, none of them had ever even had time in a training simulator.

"Well, I don't suppose anyone knows how to fly one of these?" Cal asked curiously.

"I've had some flight time in a pelican, but that's about it." Tom replied.

Now the two humans looked towards Nico'l and Yuz, hoping that someone had a clue how to fly this.

"I've never so much as been allowed near one of these." Was Nico'l's sad reply.

"Ahem?" came a rasping voice.

"Alright… This is getting a bit annoying now." Tom declared.

"I figured I might interject and contribute to your little conundrum." The voice crackled from Tom's helmet speakers.

"Very well, and could we have a real name for you? I don't care what you want to call yourself, but AI 493nt is quite a mouthful." replied Tom.

"If you must have a name to associate with me SPARTAN, you may call me Agent."

"Now that you've got something a little more easily spoken, what is it that you'd like to suggest?" Tom asked.

"I am an AI, and I am integratable with nearly all technology. Human or Covenant" replied Agent.

With that statement quite a few flags went up in the minds of the group. Even Yuz seemed to understand, and was gesturing for everyone to continue their discussion on the ship.

"Alright, well let's get onboard, and then we can see what you're capable of ok?" Cal asked.

Everyone began to approach a round opening at the base of the Phantom. Yuz jumped several times in an attempt to press a small square panel near the opening. Finally after his third jump, Cal picked him up and lifted him to the panel. After it was depressed, the space around the opening began to glow a deep purple hue as the gravity lift was activated. Tom gestured for Nico'l to board first, and followed her. Cal and Yuz entered the lift next with what remained of the weapons and supplies they had gathered. Walking to the front of the ship, Tom examined the control panel and found a small chip slot in the base of the right side. Removing the AI chip from his helmet, he inserted it into the slot and watched as a small pedestal to his right began to glow, and a figure formed on it.

"Well, I must say. This is far more spacious than that small cramped helmet of yours" Said the figure that Tom assumed to be Agent.

"Ok, now jokes and small talk aside, can you fly this thing?" Tom asked.

"Yes. But I do not believe it will be a very fast ride as this ship is only equipped with flight and space engines, and does not have FTL or Slipstream drives."

"Can you find any that do? Something abandoned preferably?" Tom inquired

"There appears to be a shipyard 3 days from our current location if we run the engines at full power, but we will risk overheating or possibly damaging them beyond repair."

"Alright, start your pre-flight or whatever you do, and I'll inform everyone else and get strapped in."

Sighing in relief Tom explained the current situation to the rest of the group. Tom returned to the forward section to strap himself in. Nico'l followed after him asking what he thought would happen when they reached the shipyard as Yuz and Cal strapped in.

"I don't know to be honest with you. This AI knows a lot more about space travel than I do, but I'm not feeling too confident about trusting it. A human AI on a Covenant ship? At that the capital of the Covenant? Something is very odd here, and until I know, I'm going to keep a close eye on him."

Tom strapped himself into what he assumed was the pilot's chair. The straps were quite foreign to him. Normally accustomed to a bar, he carefully latched the restraining belts. As he finished this, Nico'l entered the cabin area, and started strapping herself in across from him.

"I thought I might come and keep you company" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Tom replied blushing.

The ship began to rock a little as the AI announced that it was taking off. Cal had been trying to figure out what Yuz was mumbling about while fidgeting with his gun.

A voice crackled over the cargo and troop area of the phantom's Vox. "If you're wondering what he's saying, try checking the locker above your head. According to the cargo log of this ship, there is a translator chip there that should slot into the back of that ridiculous helmet you're wearing" Agent said.

"Thanks" Cal replied, happy that he might actually be able to understand the strange little Kig-yar that was across from him.

It felt odd not knowing what someone who was supposed to be your enemy was saying. Especially when that person is sitting directly across from you with a loaded gun. Reaching up, Cal opened up the locker and stuck his hand in until he felt a small square object. Carefully he pulled it out and slotted it into the back of the helmet. As he watched, thousands of lines of code began to fly across the helmets visor screen as the program installed into the helmet. When it was done, the helmet made a low beep, and flashed Translation Matrix Installed.

As he listened to Yuz, the helmet began translating, and spoke in English exactly what Yuz had been saying.

"Damned humans… I was perfectly fine yesterday, just serving my monthly reserve day, and they have to attack and release a species destroying parasite…" the helmet spoke as Yuz spoke. "Now on top of that I've got a plasma burn from my own captain, and that Sangheli Nico'l seems to be in love with one of the filthy heretics. For now, I'll just ignore it and hope that she realizes the mistake she's making."

Cal was stunned by this. He hadn't ever expected the tiny creature to have so much hate. It was quite odd to hear someone besides himself complaining about how the day was going. Walking over to Yuz now, he sat next to him and started to ask questions.

"Yuz? I know you can understand me, so please don't ignore me. I want to know your opinion on all of this." Cal said. "Do you think we can do this, or would you say this is crazy?"

"I od ton wonk citereh," Yuz stated, and the translator program in Cal's helmet spoke "I do not know heretic."

"Heretic? Why do you call me a heretic? I've never understood this…"

"Human, I understand your lack of knowledge in the ways of the Covenant. Therefore I shall try to explain this to you. Our alliance is a religious sect; we believe that by activating the sacred rings, that this act will open the gates to the Great Journey. The Great Journey is what every Covenant fights for. It is our paradise. But you humans, you fight to stop us from fulfilling our sacred duty. Why we do not understand. This is why we have labeled you heretics. This is why I am not comfortable with you, or the SPARTAN that the Sangheli is so fond of" the translation program said, translating Yuz's speech into English.

Cal looked at Yuz, distraught he wanted to explain the real purpose of the Halo's, or at least the purpose he had been told they were designed for, but was not sure how Yuz would react so he remained silent for several moments."

"Well to hell with it… I'll just tell you what I've been told the rings truly do." Cal began to speak louder as he stated his teachings. "They are a weapon not a portal. They were designed to destroy all life in the galaxy, thus removing the flood's food supply and killing the flood in the process."

Yuz blinked at this, and merely sat there now trying to make sense of what his translator had told him the human had said.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Had to go on a trip to Texas for my company. Fluorescent Peneterant Inspection on a military T53 engine. Well, hope you all enjoy the update, and Cliff hanger... I never ****liked a sudden interruption to a story, but I feel like I need some more time to think about the next chapter, and my whiteboard is full of possible outcomes.**

**Anyway, thanks for ready, and thanks for the replies!**

**Dragon**


	8. Love, is it really so alien?

Location: Covenant Space: Exact Location unknown

Date: July 23, 2558

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Nico'l asked as she got up from her co-pilot's chair and yawned.

"I'll be fine, I just want to get a better idea of how to fly this craft" Tom replied as he spun in his chair to face her.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning." She said before heading towards the back corner of the pilot's cabin to lie down.

As she lay down, she stared at the shadowy figure illuminated by the dim cockpit lighting. The figure was sliding through manuals on the holoscreen that the AI Agent had started up and translated. Finally, she lay back against the wall and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Tom had decided that he could not handle much more of the manuals, and told Agent to take control. Walking away from the pilot's console he approached a small locker in the ceiling area of the cabin and pressed a blue button which opened the door. Inside were a blanket and several food packs. Tom had found this while searching through the manuals to the ship. This was an extended transit storage area. Phantoms had never been designed for more than a few days of travel without a supply ship. So he assessed what they had to split between four people, and started poking around for anything that looked edible that he could hopefully eat tomorrow. After several minutes he finally gave up without protest realizing that no matter what he'd have to deal with taking a guess.

"I wish I'd remembered to eat my breakfast" he mumbled as he headed towards the back of the cabin to lie down.

Looking at Nico'l he saw her shivering from the low temperatures that the ship seemed to be maintaining since power had been diverted from the atmospheric controls by Agent so they could maintain the engines. Walking over, he laid the blanket on her, and then smiled as he saw her tug it in close.

"Good night" he whispered as he walked over towards his corner and lay down.

Several hours later Nico'l woke up as she realized she was tangled up in something. Opening her eyes, she realized it was a blanket. But where had it come from? Looking around, she saw Tom slumped in a corner, obviously cold as he'd crossed his arms, and tried to keep himself warm by sitting near one of the control panel's exhaust cooling ducts. Looking back at the blanket in her hands, she decided to walk over to him, and covered him up with the blanket before putting herself under it, and leaning her head against his shoulder as she fell asleep.

Date: July 24, 2558

Waking up to a slight pressure on his shoulder, Tom looked down to see a shining golden dome and that he had been covered in a blanket. Looking towards the other corner of the cabin Tom realized what the golden dome was. It was the top of Nico'l's helmet. She had covered him in the blanket, and then fallen asleep on his shoulder?

'Well' he thought, 'I certainly hadn't expected to wake up to this'

Wondering what to do, he leaned back, and felt Nico'l press into his shoulder a little as she tried to get comfortable. Feeling kind of awkward about this, Tom just decided to sit there and wait for her to wake up.

With a slight yawn, Nico'l stretched and started to get up. As she got up, she began to recall coming over to cover Tom up, and then falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Well good morning" Tom said with a slight smile as he tilted his head to meet her gaze.

"Good morning" she said with a blush in her face.

"I hope you had a nice rest" Tom said.

"I did, thank you" she said still blushing.

Now she began to wonder what Tom was thinking of her. She knew that she liked him, but she wasn't sure if he liked her. She knew he had risked his life to save her, but what she didn't know was what he thought of her. Looking into his eyes, she began to think of a way to ask him without being to direct. She didn't want to offend her friend, but she didn't want to be left wondering. Before she could say anything though, Tom was holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

Tom had been wondering ever since he woke up to find Nico'l lying on his shoulder, what she had thought of him. He knew that their species were so different, but he had tingling sensation when he looked at her. Not quite sure, he began to question what this feeling really was. Was it really love, or was it just lust? Did he really love an alien? Did it really matter what she was? He was sure it was love. But he wouldn't let her know until he knew if she liked him back.

"I think we should go checkup on Cal and Yuz" Nico'l said as she began to walk towards the door.

Before she could reach the door, a voice interrupted over the Vox system. "Don't even bother; they've been awake all night talking." The voice turned out to be agent who now opened a holoscreen with a view of the troop area of the Phantom. Cal and Yuz could be seen talking back and forth and after a few minutes Yuz seemed to fall silent to think about something that Cal had said. It was at this point that Agent turned off the display.

"I hope you two love birds had a wonderful nap" Agent said and observed that Tom and Nico'l were both blushing. "Well I take it you two are a couple after all then?"

"Well… ummm…" was the only thing that could be heard from Tom as he started to blush more, and could feel the heat building in his face.

He took a quick glance to his left, and saw that Nico'l was looking down at her hooves with about the same expression. I guess that answers my questions he thought to himself as he began plotting how to get back at Agent for pointing it out so obviously.

Agent smirked from his holopedastal, and then said "Well then, I'll leave you two alone for a while. Oh and by the way, we're one day away from the shipyard." After that the hologram flickered and disappeared.

"So I take it that umm…" Tom stumbled looking for the right words now. "I take it that you do like me?"

Nico'l lifted her head, and looked him in the eyes and was blushing still as she managed to squeak out the one word that Tom was expecting. "Yes".

**Sorry for the extremely long delay in posting. I guess FF has been updating their login script, so I had no ability to login at my standard times for the past couple of days. Hope you enjoy the story, and Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or even jumbled. It's really hard to find a good way to get two characters emotions out without a convenient plot device. Though it seems that Agent came in quite handy. (never planned on using him for this originally, but I shot down so many ways of writing this chapter out, that I was left with no other real choices.)**

**Thanks for the reviews, additions to your watchlists, and all the advice!**

**I hope you guys will be around for me to finish the story!**

**Thanks again!**

**Dragon**


	9. The Minivan or the SUV?

Location: Covenant Space: Shipyard 9

Date: July 25, 2558

Over the past days, Yuz and Cal had come to an understanding that religion should never be discussed. Cal had decided that after hearing so many different tales about the Covenant and their "Holy Missions" that he was forever going to be an atheist. Yuz on the other hand had come to the conclusion that he was going to need quite a bit of counseling for the agony he was enduring while trying to defend his religious stance.

"Okay Yuz, I think it's clear that this is never going to resolve. Therefore we should just forget about it, and let's right a book later outlining both sides and be millionaires." Cal frustrated suggested, hoping to break the current mood.

Yuz just sat there thinking, and finally decided that he would drop the subject as well, regardless of how religious he was. After this was over, he thought he might forever give up religion, or at the least put it off for as long as possible.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Nico'l and Tom were busy trying to find a way to avoid the awkward feelings that had surfaced after Agent's little comment. Tom was amazed at what that one question had caused. Nico'l did her best to avoid eye contact, but in the limited space it was hard to not cross at least once or twice.

Trying to break the silence Tom decided to ask Nico'l a question that he hoped would make her more comfortable. "Nico'l? I've been wondering what it like is on your home world."

Nico'l lifted her head to match his gaze and spoke slowly at first, "It is a world like no other. The sky bears a red hue, the continents are similar to yours," as she continued she began to show some signs of comfort in this subject. "At night, you can see the most beautiful sight as the two moons Qikost and Suban ascend to their zenith, and shine brightly out upon the waters." At this she seemed to be homesick, but quickly recovered as she changed the subject. "It is quite similar to your world in other aspects such as the air quality and makeup."

Nico'l seemed to be quite a bit happier now that she was reminiscing of her home planet. To Tom it seemed as if she had been describing what he considered the best points of Earth, minus the second moon that is…

"I've told you of my world," Nico'l said with a slight smile now. "Yet I've only studied your world from the few pictures we have. Would you tell me what it's like? What is it like to stare at a blue sky? Does your planet's moon shine brightly through the night sky?" She questioned like a small child hoping to get a glimpse of something she had just found out about.

"Well it's extraordinary," Tom began. "The sky seems infinite, it's like staring at the ocean only you don't know what to expect. As for the moon, it's a sight that you'd have to see to believe. On a clear night when the moon if full the shadows and forms you see become amazing! It's like looking at a completely different world. A world that you would only think plausible in your imagination. Some day you will have to see it! If this war ever truly ends I hope that you can come and see it for yourself!" Tom exclaimed while thinking about showing her around the planet.

It was after this discussion that the unease of the previous day faded and began to be replaced with fervor of ideas and hopes to show each other around their respective planets. But one thing stuck out the most in their minds. The single fact that this war may never truly be over.

At about midday Agent decided to rear his holographic head again. "We're an hour away from reaching the Shipyard. I'm currently detecting two Frigate class ships, one capital ship, and…" He trailed off at that point as something seemed to have collided with one of the frigates. "It's a small flood transit ship. They've captured one of the frigates, and are locking onto us. Get ready for some very rough flying" He squawked over the Vox system to all the occupants of the ship.

The small group grabbed onto whatever was closest to them. Yuz held the bottom of his seat tightly, refusing to loosen his grip, even as his fingers began to grow slightly numb from the decreased circulation. Cal had decided he was best off clinging to the side of a strengthening support that ran from the floor to the ceiling of the troop area. Tom and Nico'l Simply strapped themselves into the pilot's chairs and stared in awe as the flood ripped the frigate from the shipyard's support and repair dock.

"Well, you guys now have one of two choices. Do we go after the frigate, or do we attempt to use a Capital ship to our advantage and try and escape?" Agent asked with a ring of humility in his artificial voice.

Tom looked at the two ships that remained, sizing them up and trying to think of a way to use either to their advantage. Nico'l seemed to be watching and waiting for his opinion before she said anything.

"I think we might be best using the frigate if we plan to run, but the Capital ship would most likely offer the best defense, and more comfort than a war ship." Tom stated.

"We should probably take the Capital ship," suggested Nico'l. "With the flood here, its weaponry would be worth the hassle it would take to pilot and maintain it."

With that Agent set a course for the primary loading dock of the Capital ship. As the Phantom made its slow way towards the large ship, the flood infested frigate was now turning towards them.

"Shit!" Called Agent loudly over the Vox. "They've charged weapons, and are taking aim!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared from the front of the Covenant frigate and seemed to skim past the small Phantom and dissipated harmlessly a few kilometers past their position.

With a loud roar, the Phantom suddenly seemed to slow and the lighting dimmed. Tom quickly ran through all the readings hoping to find a reason why this was happening. It was halfway down the panel next to him that a bright red light had begun to flash. Shortly after, the small amber colored lights that lined the ceiling flickered to life and a low hum could be heard as the ships backup generator came to life. Soon the holopedestal in the middle of the cockpit buzzed to life, and Agent could be seen materializing.

"What was that?!" Tom asked hysterically.

"The ships main generator has failed. That beam impacted our shields and overloaded it. Fire suppression systems have already extinguished the smoldering remains, and we are running on limited power." Agent said calmly. "At the moment we only have low level thrusters and maneuvering capability, but I believe that the flood are sure they've destroyed us since our energy signature should have disappeared shortly after our main generator was destroyed."

"Well can we still make it to the Capital ship?" Tom asked, hoping that the answer would not forever haunt him.

"Yes, we can still make it to the ship, but you'll have to keep in mind that it will be slow. Estimates show that it may take several hours to reach the ship with only the impulse power we have, and the landing is going to be worse." Agent replied and showed a graph of the power output of the small generator and the estimates that were being run through the Phantom's processor core.

"Alright, do your best then" Tom said and then left the cockpit with Nico'l to tell Cal and Yuz what was going to happen.

Four hours later, the Phantom glided into the large landing bay of the Capital ship, but abruptly hit the deck as the magnetic approach system kicked in and dragged the ship to the ground. After removing Agent from the Phantom's core Tom, Nico'l, Yuz and Cal began their exploration of the Capital ship, trying to make their way to the bridge where there would hopefully be a chance to escape this terrible nightmare once and for all.

**Once again, thank you for your patience! I'll have another chapter ready to post soon!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, and mastersarge300, you couldn't possibly be weirder than me. Trust me.**

**If you wanna see what I look like and try and get an idea of how odd I am, just go to my picture, and yes I actually do look like that.**

**Dragon.**


	10. Oh my Captain, Where shall we go?

Location: Shipyard 9: Covenant Capital Ship (Un-named)

Date: July 25, 2558

Approaching a glowing purple hued circle on the ground, Tom was propelled vertically towards what he assumed was the highest level of the ship. Within seconds Nico'l, Yuz and Cal had jumped into the grav-lift and were flung upwards as well. They walked for several minutes before approaching a large three pieced door. As they neared this door, a low chime echoed to signal the door opening. Walking forward they entered a vast room that seemed to have been designed in a tier system. In front of them was a vast array of control panels and very uncomfortable looking seats. On the second level more seats could be seen, as well as several control panels and the large main screen that showed all readouts and what was in front of the ship. Towards the back half of the second tier was what appeared to be a table with holographic axis showing a 3-dimensional image of the area around the ship and the location of any other ships marked with a friendly tag. Upon this holographic map appeared two large dots. The first had been marked with a large flashing 'x', and the second with a flashing question mark shaped object. Tom and the other assumed these were to identify the flood infected ships in the area. Finally on the third level of the tiered room was a large chair and several smaller chairs that appeared to belong to officers, and the grander of the chairs to the captain of the ship. This large chair had several panels inlaid into the arms, and seemed to have more padding than any of the others.

"Well boys and girl," Cal said in amazement at the enormous size of the room, "I do believe we've found our way to get clear of this place."

"You might just be right" said Tom.

"Might? Why might?" Cal asked somewhat confused by Tom's statement.

"Well, do you happen to know how to drive this thing?" Tom asked pointedly

"No, but um… What about that smart ass AI of yours?" Cal replied.

Tom reached to the back of his helmet, and removed the chip that held Agent, looking for a slot to place it into. Checking all of the consoles on the lower level, he approached a grav-lift which propelled him to the second tier, and continued his search there but to no avail. Deciding to give the final level a try he jumped into the lift stream of the lift, and landed softly on the third tier. Looking at the three panels in front of what he assumed were officers chairs, he saw no slots. Almost ready to give up, he decided to take a last look at the large chair that rose above the others on a slight pedestal. Peering at the inlaid screens, he noticed a small cover with an indent that looked to be made for opening the cover. Reaching down he slowly lifted the cover, revealing two small slots. One Tom didn't recognize, but the other was a human data chip slot. Placing the chip into the slot, Tom noticed that a small light came on below the slot.

Suddenly a pedestal raised from the floor several paces in front of the chair, revealing a holographic projector. Standing atop this projector was the silhouette of Agent's form. Agent appeared to be thinking as his body pulsed every few seconds. Finally as if seeming to notice that the group had congregated around the pedestal, Agent turned to face them.

"You will all be happy to know several things about this ship" he stated clearly so they could all hear. "It has been equipped with the newest engines the Covenant have designed as well as the newest weapons systems. Finally, you'll be happy to know that this ship is fully stocked with food and medical supplies as well as several gyms, armories and recreational areas."

"I'm glad to hear that" Cal said, but looked nervously at the large display that showed the flood infested frigates looming above the damaged areas of the shipyards now skeletal structure. "But could we please get the hell out of here?"

"I would be glad to oblige, but this ship has an activation protocol that must be followed first. I'll help as I can, but first off you need to choose a name for this ship." Agent advised them.

Looking at each other, the group began discussing what would be a good name for the ship they hoped to escape in. Several moments passed before Yuz made a suggestion to which Nico'l had to translate for Tom.

"Undying Salvation?" Tom repeated, finding a slight ring to it.

"I like it" Said Cal.

"Quite a description" Nico'l said

Yuz's only reply was a smile on his 'beak' that seemed to give away his pride in his suggestion.

"It looks like we've decided on a name" Tom told Agent. "Undying Salvation."

"Very well then" Agent replied and began pulsing. "The ship has now been named, now it only requires a Captain's DNA and the three Lieutenants DNA to complete the setup. So who shall be the Captain?"

Looking at each other wondering who would try to claim the title, Tom decided to make a suggestion. "I say we hold a vote. No one can vote for themselves though just to make this easier."

"Alright" Cal said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"All in favor of Yuz?" Tom asked and upon seeing no one raise their hands moved onto the next name. "All in favor of Cal?" still no hands. "All in favor of Nico'l?" Tom raised his own hand, but noticed no one else. "And last but not least, all in favor of me?" Nico'l, Yuz and even Cal raised their hands in agreement.

Noticing this Agent chimed in, "Alright then 'Captain' Please take a seat in your chair and place your right palm against the forward most control panel. You'll notice a slight sting." He said

As Tom placed his bare palm against the cold control panel he wondered what Agent meant by a 'slight' sting. A few seconds passed and he felt nothing but suddenly he was hit by what felt like a static shock as a needle pricked his palm and extracted several drops of blood before retracting and emitting a low ding.

"That was… uncomfortable" Tom said with a grimace as he looked at his palm and noticed a small pin hole in the heel of his hand.

"Now the rest of you please choose a seat, and do the same" Agent spoke.

The procedure repeated itself but with a slightly new reaction from Cal who squirmed as the needle made contact.

"Okay then everyone, we're now ready to begin" Agent explained to them as all the displays hummed to life on the bridge. "I'll turn us around and open fire on those frigates so they cannot pursue us."

With that, the ship began to turn or at least looking at the screen in the front of the bridge showed it moving in a slow but steady arc to face the two frigates. Settling in its new position a bright pulse began to streak across the space between the Capital ship and the closest frigate. When the beam made contact, the ship seemed to burst into a large ball of light as the beam passed through its middle. After the initial shot, the aft portion of the first ship began to spiral towards the second and hit with enough force to tear a portion of the second's bridge off.

"I do believe that will slow them down a bit" Agent said with a smirk across his face for what he'd just done.

"Where shall we head captain?" Agent smirked as he spoke.

"Any suggestions?" asked Tom.

Everyone looked at each other realizing they'd never really thought that part through. Tom knew they could not just head for Earth in a stolen Covenant Capital ship and Reach was clearly out of the question as it had been glassed prior. Another though occurred to him though. He had heard of a sect that had broken off from the Covenant. A sect of 'heretics' as the Covenant called them.

"Nico'l, Yuz, Cal?" he spoke softly. "Seeing as it would not be wise to head to Earth or any of your respective home planets, how would you feel about seeking refuge with the 'heretics'? I'm sure they would love us for this great big present we have."

Nico'l and Yuz looked at him puzzled for a few moments, and Cal was just plain confused because he didn't know what the 'heretics' Tom spoke of where. After several minutes of Nico'l, Tom and Yuz explaining to him he fell into agreement with Tom. Now the only dilemma was whether Nico'l and Yuz would accept this choice. Finally Yuz seemed to reluctantly admonish to the idea. Tom looked at Nico'l wondering what she was thinking now.

"This is a very hard decision for you I'm sure" Tom said as he walked closer to her. "I'd love to visit Sanghelios but I don't think this would be a good time to do so." He stated.

Nico'l looked at him sadly, and finally spoke. "I will go with you on this, but first you must promise me one thing."

Tom was the one that looked confused as he asked "And what would you like me to promise?"

Nico'l leaned close to his ear and spoke so only he could hear her. "I want you to promise that you'll never leave me alone and that someday you'll take me to see your world" she said with smile now forming on her face.

"I promise" he said softly so only she could hear him.

"Set a course to the location of the 'heretics'" Tom ordered Agent.

Agent pulsed for a few moments before the ship began to turn, and slowly accelerated forward into the depths of space.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (no it's not really the end of the story, so don't worry it's got a few more chapters to go!)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, comments and all the info!**

**Dragon**

**p.s. If you think you****'****r****e**** weird for reading this, just think how weird I must be for writing this. See ya soon folks! ;)**


	11. Bad recipes: Faces and frying pans

Location: Undying Salvation: Covenant Space

Date: July 26, 2558

"How's the ship doing Agent?" Tom asked returning to the bridge wearily.

"Quite well. You seem tired, why are you even here?" Agent asked after getting readings from the sensors in the room that were designed to monitor the crews bio signs in case of a medical emergency.

"I've got some researching I want to do" he replied and jumped into the grav-lift to the captain's chair.

"I don't suppose you could translate all of this for me? Or maybe give me an idea where to find a translator program for this helmet of mine?" questioned Tom.

Agent began pulsing and seemed to disappear for several moments before reappearing. When Agent reappeared the displays throughout the room began to change and the lettering had begun to resemble the English Alphabet.

"That's much better!" Tom declared.

"Now, you said you wanted a translator in your helmet correct?"

"Aye" replied Tom wondering what was coming.

"Place your helmet on the pedestal in front of you" Agent said as a large pedestal with a flat top about five feet in diameter rose from the floor.

Placing his battered Mjolnir I helmet on the pedestal top, Tom stepped back as a small circle opened in the center of the pedestal top and a pearl white helmet was lifted in a stream of pulsing blue-purple light and came to rest upon the pedestal top."This", Agent spoke, "is a shipmaster's helmet. It is a Captain's helmet in your military's rank system. This particular helmet though, has many more features than your little outdated tinfoil contraption that you call a safety device."

"Alright, I'm listening, so what's so great about this helmet?" Tom asked somewhat annoyed by the fact that Agent had decided to become a pain in the ass again.

"It is not only capable of rivaling this very ship's processing powers, but it is also capable of human and covenant data chip insertion and many other devices as well as a wireless control and networking system that allows the wearer to control any function of the ship remotely as long as they are on this ship." Agent explained.

"Well, that really is a nifty little thing" Tom said with a smile.

"Quite, now watch your head" Agent said.

Wondering what Agent meant by that last comment Tom decided it would be best to step back a few feet. Suddenly out of a small tube in the ceiling of the Bridge, Tom saw two small orb shaped objects descend and hover a foot or so above the table top. Still staring, he noticed that the orbs were pulsing with the same color as the grav-lifts. As if by an unspoken command, the two orbs split and a small sensor array appeared in the splits and several metal tentacles expanded from the sides of the splits.

"Um, what are those?" Tom asked staring at the foreign objects.

"Those are repair drones. This ship is equipped with several hundred as well as a drone manufacturing center in the main area of the ship. They are designed to repair, modify and maintain all of this ship's systems as well as maintain armor and weaponry as necessary."

"Oh" Tom said in amazement.

"At the moment they are redesigning and merging the two helmets to accommodate you as well as protect you. Though the helmet will be strong and durable, I suggest you not try using your head to block any bullets." Agent smirked as he made this comment.

"Har de har har…" Tom muttered. "Can they do anything about my armor next? Because this thing is a bit snug."

"Just lay it out on the pedestal top near the helmet" Agent said.

Tom took of the armor and began laying it out along the pedestal top and stood there in his PT uniform that he wore under the armor. "I'm going to go find some new clothes and take a shower. Page me when you're done I guess…" and with that he walked out of the bridge.

Tom walked through the ship marveling at how expansive it seemed to be. He had decided that he would use the gym's showers and get a new training outfit from the equipment lockers there. Walking into the gyms single shower area. There were at least twenty different shower heads lining the walls of the room and small raised edges to each station that prevented the water from reaching the walk area of the showers. The place seemed strange to him as he looked around. The nozzles were several feet higher than your ordinary human's shower. Most likely due to the height of the Sangheli he thought.

Walking to the lockers Tom looked inside and started pulling aside clothing looking to find something that was hopefully close to his size. After nearly five minutes of searching through lockers he managed to find a PT outfit that looked like it would be small enough to fit him and wouldn't trip him while he walked.

"I was called a hideously tall freak at on Earth." He muttered to himself "Now I feel short…"

After laying the clothing out on a bench near the first station he went searching for a towel and soap which only took a few moments, though the towel was longer than he was tall.

"Yep, definitely feeling short" he mumbled.

Finally undressing he turned on the water and wet his shaggy hair. After a few moments the room was filled with steam and had begun to feel like a sauna.

It sure has been a while since I've had a shower he thought to himself. Watching the grunge and grime that had coated him flow down into the drain. He finally began to feel relaxed thinking that the stress of battle was over.

A small whoosh was the only sign that the doors to the showers had opened. Nico'l walked in and stopped as she noticed the clothes lain out on the bench in front of her and the steam cloud that was now enveloping the forward half of the showers. She was about to walk back out the doors when she heard someone humming from inside the steam cloud. The tune was odd to her, but sounded happy. Deciding to see who was humming, she moved closer and peered over the short station wall to see a tall yet skinny figure scrubbing himself down. The figure had shaggy hair that fell just short of being in his eyes, and he had pale white skin.

"Tom?" she said a little too loudly.

Turning around Tom looked around the room puzzled. He could have sworn he'd heard someone say his name.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?"

After several long seconds he decided he must have been mistaken. "I could have sworn I heard someone." He mumbled to himself.

When Nico'l saw him turn back around, she crept out the doors and down the hall towards the mess hall in the main area of the ship.

He was better looking without all his bulky armor, she thought to herself as she rummaged through the many cabinets in the mess hall kitchen trying to find some cooking utensils.

About ten minutes later Tom was coming down the hall in the new PT outfit he'd found and was approaching the mess hall when he was assaulted by the most marvelous smell. Unsure of what the smell was, Tom walked into the mess hall and looked around trying to find its source. Snooping further into the large cafeteria, he began to realize the smell was wafting from the kitchen concealed behind two large swinging doors. Poking his head through, he saw Nico'l with her back to him. In front of her was a large range and layed out on the counter were small bottles that had been marked in what he assumed was Sangheli.

"I didn't know Elites could cook…" he said as if reassuring himself of what he was seeing. But then again, he also hadn't known that they could speak English.

Finally deciding to sneak in the rest of the way he walked over behind Nico'l to see what she was cooking. Poking his head over her shoulders he saw something that looked like bacon and eggs, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Whatcha cooking?" He said.

"WHAA?!!!" Nico'l screamed surprised and spun around hitting him in the face with a frying pan she had been about to use.

Tom dropped to the floor unconscious from the blow to the head. His nose was bleeding and bent at an awkward angle. Nico'l was still screaming, but not out of surprise, it was out of fear that she'd killed him.

"HOLY PROPHETS!" She yelled when she saw the blood coming from his nose. She immediately noticed Tom's lack of a helmet and body armor and was afraid that she might have actually hit him hard enough to kill him.

Running to the wall on the right hand side of the counter she had been working on, she slammed her fist into a small comm system controller, and yelled into it. "AGENT! I NEED CAL IN THE KITCHEN! I THINK I KILLED TOM!"

A few moments later, a reply came back. "He's on his way now. May I ask what just happened?"

"I was cooking in the kitchen, a-a-and he snuck up behind me and surprised me. I spun around and smashed him across the face with a frying pan…"

"Well, I told him not to try using his head to stop bullets but I never thought he'd go for frying pans instead." Agent snickered.

Cal felt winded when he finally arrived outside the large mess hall doors. He slammed the doors open, flying inside with a medical kit he'd grabbed in the ships infirmary where he'd been playing around figuring out what tools he knew how to use and what ones he'd research later.

"What's happened" he asked when he saw Tom lying on the floor with a small pool of blood under his head and two faint red streams leading from the base of his nose to the side of his head.

"I hit him with a frying pan because he surprised me while I was cooking..." Nico'l mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Was all Cal could think to say. "I'll have to remember not to sneak up on you then…" he said wondering what the hell Tom had done to get hit with the frying pan.

Several minutes went by as Cal examined Tom's injuries and reset his nose in place.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to help me move him to the showers so we can clean all the blood up." Cal told Nico'l.

Together they lifted the unconscious SPARTAN and dragged him towards the gym and the showers. As they entered the room, Cal told Nico'l to help take his PT uniform off.

"What?" She said in surprise.

"Well, I can't do this myself, and since I don't have any nurses around here you're going to have to help me."

Nico'l didn't feel comfortable with this but she knew she had to help since she had caused all this to begin with. After they had finished, Cal and Nico'l carried Tom to the infirmary and laid him out on one of the large beds which in the case of even the tall SPARTAN was still a foot and half longer than he was tall.

"Paging anyone still conscious to the bridge!" Agent called across the ship via the comm. System.

Cal and Nico'l looked at Tom. "Well, someone has to stay here to watch him in case he gets up. He can't be allowed to go wandering around alone until he regains consciousness and we know exactly how badly he was hurt."

"I'll stay with him" Nico'l told Cal.

"Alright, well in that case you'll need these" he said handing her a bottle of pain pills. "When he wakes up, have him take two of those. They'll help with the pain, and hopefully stop any swelling."

Cal took one quick look back as he was walking out the infirmary doors. He saw Nico'l push some of Tom's hair away from his eyes, and he could have sworn she was crying.

No time to worry about that, he thought to himself as he ran down the hall and met up with Yuz at the grav-lift to the bridge.

"Ready to find out what shit has happened now?" Cal asked Yuz.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Yuz replied, his voice still being translated by Cal's helmet.

**Sorry for the long delay. Had to ****go**** Christmas shopping and the mall and me don't mix very well. I'll have another chapter up shortly though.**

**Thanks for the reviews as always, and I hope you'll all keep reading as I'm preparing another story to go up shortly.**

**Dragon**

**PS: Just an FYI, Spartan I series was ****shortlived****, and in the games Sgt. Johnson ****is a Spartan 1.**


	12. Bacon and Eggs with a side of Culture

Location: Undying Salvation: Infirmary 2

Date: July 27, 2558

"Ughh…, what the hell happened?" Tom said trying to lift his head.

His face hurt, but he couldn't quite recall why. He remembered walking into the kitchen behind Nico'l and asking her what she was cooking and after that everything went black. He tried to look around, but saw only white walls; several holoscreens lined the walls around him and appeared to be displaying something. He watched as one of the screens showed small spikes at a near constant rate. Something was putting pressure on his chest, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Leaning forward he saw Nico'l in a chair with her head lain on his exposed skin. He placed a hand on the back of her head and laid back down to wait for her to wake up.

Less than an hour later Nico'l was waking up. She had sat there overnight after Cal and her had hefted Tom into the infirmary and attached several of the monitors to him. Something felt out of place to her though. There was a slight weight on the top of her head. Tilting her head back, she saw Tom smiling at her with a toothy grin. She returned the grin with the equivalent of a Sangheli smile and felt tears in her eyes. Seeing he was alright though his face was still slightly red from where he'd been hit with the frying pan.

"You're awake!" she found herself nearly crying when she said this.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Tom asked.

"Well I uh… I hit you in the face with a frying pan when you surprised." Nico'l told him figuring he probably didn't know what had happened.

"Oh…" he said and rubbed his hand across his face, feeling the swollen areas and then noticing a gauze pad that had been taped over his nose.

"I guess I better not get to close to you when you're cooking next time" he said with a slight smile forming at the edges of his mouth.

"I guess so" Nico'l said before trying to hug him and nearly squeezing the air from his lungs.

Meanwhile on the bridge Cal and Yuz were still watching the main view screen.

"I don't know…" Cal said aloud.

"Well, what isn't there to know? It's a ship with a distress beacon active, but no human or covenant life signs. Merely flood life signs." Agent stated to them.

"I still think we should wait and take a closer look" Cal replied.

"Since you're so adamant about waiting, I think you should know that the SPARTAN is awake now."

"That's good to know, I still must say that I'm surprised he's up so soon after that hit." Cal said with some surprise in his voice.

Cal walked over to the officer's console he had chosen after they had first started their voyage aboard the mighty capital ship. He began pressing the small holographic buttons and finally a slight static could be heard over the speakers in the console.

"Ahem. Tom, Nico'l? Nice to see you're both awake." Cal said into the microphone on the console.

"Hello Cal" tom said into the small comm unit on the wall of the infirmary. "What's been going on?"

"Well, we've apparently stumbled across something drifting with a distress beacon. As soon as you're ready, could you come to the bridge? Oh, and Agent says your helmet and armor are all fixed up"

"Alright, we'll be there shortly." Tom told Cal before letting go of the transmit button on the panel.

"I don't suppose you've seen where my clothes ended up?" Tom asked Nico'l.

"Well… they were kind of covered in blood and um… To be honest, I don't know where they are anymore, but here" she said handing him a folded pair of clothes "These should fit you according to the tags."

After Tom had gotten dressed they began the trek to the bridge of the ship. Along the way Tom had decided to stop for some food seeing as how it's hard to think on an empty stomach.

"Ok, I haven't got the foggiest where they hide the food here." Tom declared before giving an exasperated sigh.

"What would you like to eat?" Nico'l asked from behind the food service counter.

"Maybe some bacon and eggs?" Tom joked.

"I'll see what I can do" She replied with the equivalent of a grin.

Back on the bridge, Cal and Yuz were slowly becoming agitated by the slow progress of Tom and Nico'l.

"What the hell is keeping those two?" Cal asked fuming.

"They appear to be eating breakfast." Agent said with what might have passed for a snide remark from someone with a pulse.

"Breakfast!" Cal exclaimed with indignation.

Cal walked to his station and pressed the ship wide intercom button and spoke loudly and clearly with a tinge of agitation in his voice. "When you two are good and ready, would you please join us on the bridge?"

Tom chuckled at the agitation in Cal's voice, and merely walked over to the comm controls on the wall and pressed the reply button.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, now if you don't mind I haven't exactly eaten in a couple of days." He said and walked back over to the table he and Nico'l had been eating at.

As they finished their final forkfuls of food Tom began bussing the table so as not to leave a mess. Together they walked towards the doors, and entered the long corridor to the bridge.

"Well it took you damn long enough!" Cal practically screamed from the top tier as they walked through the bridge door.

"You know, for a medic you don't seem to have very much patience for your patients." Tom yelled back, snickering at his own little joke.

"Arghh!" Cal yelled throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

Tom and Nico'l entered the grav-lift to the upper tier of the bridge and approached the center pedestal.

"Your armor and helmet are ready 'Captain'.I would advise you wear the helmet at all times." Agent said in a condescending tone.

"Thank you" Tom muttered to the AI.

"Alright now, what is the emergency?" Tom asked.

"There's a ship with a distress beacon, but the only life signs are flood." Cal explained still irritated. "the distress call says they were hit by an unknown object that punctured their hull, and it appears that no one has survived."

"Well that's not too surprising, but I don't think we should just leave this ship adrift here where someone else might make the mistake of trying to get aboard." Tom stated.

"So should we destroy it or clear it out?" Yuz asked.

"Huh?" Tom said turning to look at the small kig-yar.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the translator in the helmet works in near real time" Agent said smirking at Tom's surprise.

"Oh…" Tom replied realizing it had been quite foolish to show agent he had been surprised by this.

"Well, I think it would be safer for all of us if we just destroyed it and left it at that." Tom said

"Works for me." Cal said turning and walking over to the holopedestal from which Agent was currently projecting himself.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked.

"It would be a pleasure." Agent replied.

Everyone turned to watch the main screen as two white blue balls of energy left the front of the ship and arced across space before impacting with the side of the small ship. The first one tore through the hull, and the second caused a detonation so fierce that they were forced to turn away from the screen as the explosion blossomed into what looked like a miniature sun.

"I think I'll keep a copy of that for the scrapbook" Agent joked.

As the light cleared, the only signs that the ship had been there were small particles of debri that now floated pointlessly amidst the vastness of space.

"Seeing as how none of you need me for now" Yuz said, "I think I'll head down to the firing range. It's been some time since I shot at anything."

"Mind if I join you?" Cal asked, "I want to know a bit about these plasma and energy weapons of yours since they seem to be all I'll get to use from now on"

As they left, Tom and Nico'l stood staring at the main screen watching a small piece of metal float directionless into the void of space.

"Don't suppose you'd be interested in teaching me a bit about Sangheli customs?" Tom asked Nico'l hopping to spend some time with her.

"Well," She said starting to wonder where this was going to lead. " I wouldn't mind, especially if you'd teach me about some of yours."

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I'll try to make it up by doing a double update Saturday. Writing is fun and all, but you do need to spend time with family on the holidays. Hope you all enjoyed your ****holidays,**** and I wish you all a happy new year!**

**By the way, I got a ****Wii**** and ****an**** Lost Planet for Xbox 360 this year, so I'm happy! Will update soon!**

**Dragon**

**(OH! And if you like hunters (****mgalekgolo****) then you should really check out ****Mgalegkolo's****fanfic**** Crossfire. I've been stuck to that like glue!)**


End file.
